


the walk back

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: After having to part ways with the snake babies, Charlie can't help but miss them.





	the walk back

Charlie was being uncharacteristically quiet on the walk back to the cave. Granted, Panda understood why Charlie would be acting this way, but it was still a weird dissonance. He had always been used to the cheerful, optimistic Charlie, so it was awkward being around such a gloomy, downcast Charlie. 

Charlie’s fur was still a matted mess, and tears still lingered around the edges of his eyes. Panda caught himself sneaking glances every few seconds, his heart hurting for Charlie. Initially, he had thought it was a bit funny seeing Charlie get so attached to those baby snakes, but now that they were with their biological parents, it was _painful_ seeing just how much Charlie had cared for them, and how much it damaged him having to give them up. 

Charlie looked back behind him again as he walked, but Panda felt like Charlie wasn’t even aware he was doing it at this point. As they got further and further from where Charlie and the snake babies parted, Charlie had been periodically looking back to the site of the event. Panda didn’t know what Charlie was looking for, but, knowing Charlie for as long as he has, it probably had something to do with the snake parents somehow changing their minds and deciding to let him _keep_ the babies after all. Even in his current state, Charlie likely maintained that optimism. 

“Charlie...” Panda started, his gaze wandering up to Charlie. He had a worried, sympathetic tone of voice as he said the taller man’s name, and proceeded to slip his paw into Charlie’s hand as a form of comfort, since he couldn’t quite reach his back in order to gently rub it, which would have been his first choice. The corners of his mouth turned up into a bittersweet smile. “How ya’ holding up?”

“Ah, well…” Charlie began, a mix of disappointment and dejected acceptance ringing through his voice. “I miss ‘em a lot, but I guess they belong with their _real_ parents after all.”

“Don’t use that word, Charlie,” Panda objected. “Just because you weren’t their biological father doesn’t mean you were any less of a... _real_ parent to them.”

“Yeah!” Grizz added, his tone a bit more optimistic. “Any kid would be lucky to be your kid.”

“Ice Bear would have loved Charlie as a father.”

Charlie squeezed Panda’s paw, wiping the stray tears from his face with the back of his other hand. “Aw, bears...:”

Panda squeezed Charlie’s hand in return, lightly stroking it with his thumb. 

“...Do you think they’re gonna be okay?” Charlie asked, looking back again.

Panda’s heart panged seeing Charlie’s head turn around again, and gently tugged on his hand to get his attention.

“Of course, man! Their parents are smart snakes, especially if they’re friends with you.” Panda comforted. “If you ever think they need help, I’m sure they’d welcome it.”

Charlie sighed, ever-so-gently tightening his grip on Panda’s paw, barely noticing Panda’s cheeks blushing a pale pink hue and the slight quickening of his pulse. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Don’t be so sad, dude. You’ll see them again soon,” Panda reassured. “And if you ever need anything, _anything at all,_ the cave is always open.”

“Y’all are too kind,” Charlie gushed. 

When they had made it back to the cave, Panda had requested Grizz and Ice Bear go inside for a moment. “I want to talk to Charlie for a second,” he had said. 

“Everything okay, Panpan?” Charlie asked when Panda pulled Charlie to the side of the cave, making sure his brothers weren’t able to spy on them through the windows. 

“Yeah… I actually was going to wait a little longer to give you this, but I think you could use it now.”

Panda held out a small metal key, and Charlie gasped, bringing his hands to his face. “Panda, it’s lovely!”

Charlie had obviously no idea what it was. “Charlie, that’s a key.”

Charlie curiously examined the key. “The key to your heart…”

“No, it’s--” Panda chuckled to hide the growing blush on his face. “It’s the key to the cave. We don’t need any more broken windows, and I figured that since you’re always coming over, it’d just be easier to--”

Charlie cut Panda off with a huge hug, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his black-and-white fur. “Oh, Pumpkin!”

After a surprised moment, Panda returned the hug, locking his arms around Charlie and fully immersing himself in the embrace. He takes a deep breath, and exhales it slowly as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Don’t lose it,” Panda ordered, laughing softly as he rode the high of the hug. When they pull apart, they both have awkward grins on their faces, Panda’s more flushed than Charlie’s. The sudden burst of affection had sent Panda’s heart into overdrive, and he felt strangely exhilarated.

“I could never,” Charlie assured, still looking over the key. 

“Anyways,” Panda cleared his throat, attempting to gain his composure back. “If you’re ever thinking too much about stuff, or if you just need a friend, our house is your house.”

Charlie’s grin spread further across his face, which Panda didn’t think was possible at first; his pupils dilated slightly as he held the key in a tight fist. “Thanks, Panda!”

Panda smiled warmly, nervously rubbing his arm. “It’s no problem.”


End file.
